wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiren Saeldain
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tpod |birth = 861 NE}} Coiren Saeldain is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah. Appearance She is plump and stately and pompous . She has a billowing voice. Strength and Abilities Being chosen by Elaida and the Gray Ajah to be among the six ambassadresses to the Dragon Reborn indicates that Coiren is high in the Aes Sedai hierarchy; thus, she is also strong in the One Power by Aes Sedai standards. In fact, she does not defer to others ambassadresses such as Galina Casban, Nesune Bihara or Katerine Alruddin, who are known to be in the upper tier of sisters. This is confirmed in "The Wheel of Time Companion" where Coiren's strength in One Power is described as 18(6), which is enough to use the Traveling weaves proficiently. History Coiren is 139 years old, she was born in 861 NE and went to the White Tower in 877 NE. After nine years as Novice and six as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 892 NE. She is notoriously pompous, bombastic and self-important . She has a mannerism that makes it sound as if she is making speeches or pronouncements every time she speaks. She is, nevertheless, no fool. She is a very good negotiator, though she likes to have everything go just-so, according to plan. She thinks Cadsuane is undiplomatic. Activities Before Dumai's Wells Initially Coiren was the head of the White Tower delegation to the Dragon Reborn. She takes Gawyn Trakand aside and explains to him that they are being sent to the Dragon Reborn in Cairhien. Before this, Gawyn did not even know where they were headed. Coiren swears him to secrecy and even seems afraid to tell him. She is one of the sisters that makes an alliance with the Shaido . She is the one who speaks with them and who intones the words of agreement when they make their bargain with the Aiel. She thinks Rand will go with them willingly to the White Tower, the Aes Sedai delegation of six being an honor in itself. It is twice the usual number sent to any monarch. She and the other six Aes Sedai stay with Lady Arilyn Dhulaine , an agent of the Gray Ajah. Rhuarc reports that she seemed to be well-acquainted with Lady Arylin . She is very annoyed that Rand seems to appear and disappear from Cairhien, suspecting rightly that he rediscovered Traveling. The party prepare for the chance that Rand will not come with them by secretly building up the numbers of Aes Sedai in Cairhien . Coiren, Galina Casban and Nesune Bihara meet officially with the Dragon Reborn and offer him a chest of gold and offers up Nesune or Galina as a replacement for Moiraine as advisor. Rand says he looks forward to standing in the Tower and will let them know when he is ready to go, but not before banning them from anywhere a mile closer than the Sun Palace . Afterwards the three of them along Sarene discuss the fact that there was a hidden woman who could channel in the room with them during the meeting . After her initial dismissal from the Sun Palace, she writes politely worded letters to Rand inquiring after his health and requesting another audience. She writes a similar letter every three days. She is one of those present when Rand is kidnapped. Although in charge of the delegation, Galina Casban now usurps her, claiming that their mission is now the business of the Red Ajah. This had been agreed upon to as the fallback position if negotiations failed . After Dumai's Wells At the Battle of Dumai's Wells she is captured and made da'tsang by the Aiel Wise Ones . Verin later sees her carrying a large basket of sand uphill with a Wise One and two Aielmen as escort. She is da'tsang . It is reported by Sorilea that she and the rest of the Aes Sedai prisoners have all sworn fealty to Rand . When word reaches the Tower of the failure of their embassy, Coiren gets the blame and is all but tried and convicted in the eyes of most sisters . As was the case with all the sisters sworn to Rand, it can be presumed that Coiren fought in Thakan'dar Valley during the Last Battle . es:Coiren Saeldain Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Cairhien expedition Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai